Don't Hold Your Breath
by Titled Heart
Summary: A missing KC/Clare moment from 'Heart of Glass.' How I think KC would have reacted had Clare mentioned that she went to the Ravine with Alli. Rated T to be safe.


_**Alright, so after not really writing any type of fanfiction for over a year, I had sudden inspiration after watching 'Heart of Glass' for the third time. Clare has definitely entered the ranks of one of my favorite recent characters. This is a sweet/infuriating missing moment from that episode, because our newest resident bad boy did not have a single part in there…well…not that I remember at the moment. I was thinking to myself, 'how would KC react to knowing that Clare and Alli went to the Ravine by themselves…he probably wouldn't be very happy.' And this is what my imagination churned out. I haven't seen anything else like this yet..so I'm assuming that I'm actually able to get something out that no one's done yet. Yay!**_

* * *

"What's going on with Alli?" Connor asked in an uncharacteristic display of attentiveness. Clare sighed as she watched her dark haired friend walk away.

"I don't know, really. Well, kind of…" she stammered. She wasn't sure whether Alli really wanted her talking about what had happened. Sure, she didn't tell her that she didn't want anything said, but it was a private matter. She didn't want to betray her confidence. Clare's head started pounding incessantly. Between Alli and KC, her life had turned into Darcy's. Drama, drama, drama.

She glanced up at the boy who had turned her perfect life upside down. They couldn't even talk anymore without arguing over every little thing.

Connor cleared his throat expectantly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Uh…well…" she hesitated. "We went to the Ravine last night so she could hang out with Johnny. But—"

"You went to the Ravine? What were you thinking?" KC interrupted, looking at her angrily. She blinked at him, her mouth hanging slightly off kilter in shock. His lips thinned into a tense line as he glared at her, kicking her defenses into gear.

Clare snapped her jaw shut and glared right back at him. "I was thinking that Alli asked me to go as a friend." She said in as hostile of a tone as she could manage. His mouth got even tenser; a feat she didn't believe was possible. "What do you care?"

His nostrils flared in that way that was purely unique to KC Guthrie. "Do you even know what goes on out there?"

Clare glanced down at the table. Of course she wasn't completely clueless; her mother had finally decided to take care of that minor issue. But she still hadn't fully wrapped her mind around everything. "Well, yeah, I do?" It came out as more of a question by accident. KC scoffed at her before picking up his trash and leaving the cafeteria.

She couldn't help but watch him walk away. Even when he was angry, she still appreciated the way he was able to walk out of a room and still have it completely enthralled by him. An odd fascination on her part, that was certain. He turned back at the last moment and shot her a glare.

She could feel her mouth tense in anger. She adjusted her glasses and grabbed her things. "I've got to get out of here Connor," she said apologetically through clenched teeth. Her friend just smiled and turned to whatever nature book he had acquired on his favorite insects. The fake smile she had plastered on her face for her nice friend disappeared and was replaced with yet another glare as she went after the annoyingly smart skater boy who plagued her every thought.

She rounded the corner of the empty hallway where their lockers were located and there he stood in all his tall and handsome glory. He looked up from his locker and his expression immediately melted into one of irritation.

"What is your problem?" She jumped at him verbally, her eyes narrowing in challenge. He glared…again. She was beginning to really hate that.

"My problem is that you thought you could just traipse about the Ravine by yourself. How naïve can you get?" He slammed his locker door shut, causing Clare to jump. She let out a huff of air.

"I wasn't by myself, KC," she said lowly. He shook his head at her with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh yeah, because Alli could totally save you from a big group of drunk teenagers." Clare lowered her eyes, he had a small point. But he was still being a jerk, she reminded herself.

"Nothing happened with me. I went home almost as soon as we got there." Her voice came out sounding weak, even to her own ears.

"But, something obviously did happen."

She glanced up at him. KC had obviously undergone one of his famous mood swings and the concern on his face touched her and irritated her at the same time. She rolled her eyes at her inner hormonal turmoil.

"That's Alli's business. I don't think she'd appreciate me saying anything." He nodded and turned his head away.

Then the awkward silence descended upon them. There was so much blatant tension between them that it would take a mythril sword to cut through it properly.

She turned to her locker as he turned to her. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder and couldn't help but close her eyes at the contact.

"Listen," he started, his eyes dancing around the hall, landing on anything but her. "Next time you girls decide to do something this stupid again, at least call me or Connor to go with you."

Her eyes narrowed at the word 'stupid.' She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut, loud enough to make even KC proud.

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered before stomping away towards her class.

* * *

_**One of my shortest ever written! And I wanted to stay true to the episodes, so I decided that leaving it right there was perfect. Let me know if you liked it. I've been watching this show since the second episode of season one and I love where it's gone so far. Love some of the new characters.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Artee**_


End file.
